Yui Rio
Yui Rio – uczennica Akademi High School. Wygląd W domyślnym wyglądzie, Yui ma czerwone oczy i włosy tego samego koloru, uczesane w krótki koński ogon po prawej stronie głowy. Nosi domyślny mundurek szkolny. Na prawym nadgarstku nosi czerwoną bransoletkę przyjaźni. Ma również czerwone pończochy oraz majtki w tym samym kolorze. Jej rozmiar biustu to 0,5. Osobowość thumb|left|Yui zakrywająca twarz. Reakcja Yui na robienie jej zdjęcia.Przed aktualizacją z 1 lutego 2016 roku, posiadała osobowość samotnika, co oznaczało, że gdy zobaczyła zwłoki uciekała ze szkoły i wzywała policje, zaś następnego dnia nie chciała rozmawiać z Yandere-chan. Również we wcześniejszych wersjach była członkinią klubu sztuki walki. Później została przeniesiona do klubu krawieckiego. W aktualnej wersji jej charakter diametralnie się zmienił. Wśród postaci obecnych w grze, Yui jako jedyna posiada osobowość zły. Kiedy zobaczy, że Ayano kogoś zamordowała, uzna to za piękne, pogratuluje jej i ucieknie, zaś następnego dnia, gdy będziemy chcieli z nią porozmawiać, ta z uśmiechem powie nam, że nikt o niczym nie wie, jednak woli z nami nie rozmawiać by nie być powiązana z wydarzeniem. Z kolei, gdy zobaczy ciało i nie będzie wiedziała, że to Ayano uśmiechnie się, ucieknie ze szkoły i wezwie policję, prawdopodobnie tylko po to, by nie być podejrzaną. Z tego można wywnioskować, że Yui bawi śmierć i krzywdzenie innych, jednak sama nie odważyła by się na coś takiego, gdyż nie chce ponieść konsekwencji z tym związanych. Jeśli będziemy chcieli zrobić jej zdjęcie, zirytuje się i zakryje twarz dłonią. Według Druelbozo jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Yuna Hina. Przyjaźni się również z pozostałymi dziewczynami, z którymi uczęszcza do klubu kulinarnego. Jednak nieważne jak bardzo by je lubiła, i tak ucieszy się na widok śmierci każdej z nich. Również prawdopodobnie przyjaźni się z Musume Ronshaku. W towarzystwie jest uważana za chuligana-żartownisia. Na przykład na jednym z artów Druelbozo widać jak popycha Yunę, aby szybciej szła śmiejąc się przy tym. Na innym arcie widać jak zabrała Mei Mio jej okulary, prawdopodobnie jako jedyna wie, że je nosi i czasami ją z tego powodu wyśmiewa. Nawet jeśli będzie niska atmosfera, a Yui będzie wiedziała, że my za tym wszystkim stoimy i tak będzie przerażona. Rutyna Yui, jak reszta uczniów, przychodzi do szkoły o 7:00 AM i zmienia buty. Około 7:06 AM Yui idzie na dziedziniec, aby porozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółkami. O 8:00 AM idzie w kierunku swojej klasy. O godzinie 1:00 PM idzie do kafeterii, aby znów porozmawiać, ze swymi koleżankami. Około 1:22 PM, wraca do swojej klasy i siedzi tam do 3:30 PM. Następnie idzie do klubu kulinarnego i tam siedzi do 5:25 PM, a następnie idzie do domu. Ciekawostki *W starszych wersjach gry, Yui Rio nazywała się Yui Hirasawa, jak główna bohaterka anime „K-ON!”. *Według niektórych fanów Yui Rio była wzorowana postacią CUL z Vocaloid. *Przed aktualizacją z 8 lutego 2016 roku nosiła tą samą kitkę co Yuna, tylko że jej kucyk był z drugiej strony głowy. *Jej „męski odpowiednik” to Haruto Yuto. *Istnieje teoria, że może mieć coś wspólnego z Fun Girl. *Aktualnie jest jedyną postacią w grze, która posiada osobowość „Zły”, z którą gracz może mieć normalne interakcje. Jednak w przyszłości prawdopodobnie będą inne postacie o tej osobowości. *Od aktualizacji z 3 stycznia 2017 roku posiada tą samą fryzurę co Yandere-chan, co jest błędem odświeżania kodu, przez YandereDeva. **Zostało to naprawione w aktualizacji z 4 stycznia 2017 roku. *Bransoletka przyjaźni została dodana w aktualizacji z 16 stycznia 2017 roku. *Czerwone majtki i pończochy zostały dodane w aktualizacji z 2 lutego 2017 roku. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Uczniowie